The Roommates
by laurenwrites
Summary: Beck, Jade, Andre, and Tori are all living under one roof for their sophomore year at NYU. / Bade, Jori friendship, and possible Tandre. / Drabble series.
1. Always Knock

**I just really like the idea of Beck, Andre, Jade, and Tori all being college roommates. These are drabbles that I'll update randomly.**

* * *

_The first rule of having roommates: _Always Knock.

* * *

_Ding!_

As the microwave alerts Tori that her breakfast burrito has finished warming, the brunette rushes to the appliance to retrieve it. She'd been surprised, really, upon opening the refrigerator door this morning that the burrito had made it uneaten through the night. Although Tori is normally the first one up for classes, she could bet on all three of her roommates seeing her delicious burrito as the perfect midnight snack.

She takes the food out quickly and checks her phone to see that she has less than fifteen minutes before she has to leave for class. In order to fulfill the science credit that the university requires, she and Jade had both signed up for a 9 am Biology class. While they actively hate every second of the class itself (even though school only started two weeks ago), it's at least been nice to have a study partner as a roommate.

Earlier in the summer before their sophomore year at NYU, Beck and Andre had found an apartment complex close to campus that seemed appealing. It was four bedrooms and four bathrooms (because Jade and Beck had to at least make it _look_ to their parents like they sleep in their own beds) and had a descent view of the city.

As rocky as Jade and Tori's relationship might have been in high school, the girls had come to consider each other good friends—and even found themselves hanging out often. And so it was decided that Beck, Jade, Tori, and Andre would move into Apartment 327 for their second year of college.

Not surprisingly, Tori thinks, Jade still hasn't come out of the bedroom. It's no secret that she sleeps like a rock and hates getting up early, so Tori figures she'll probably do a lot of waking Jade up this semester. Normally, she wouldn't have a problem with having to play alarm clock in the mornings—if it were just Jade. But Tori had watched on move-in day as her friends from high school pushed Jade's bed into Beck's room, combining their full beds to make a king. Naturally, his desk had moved to _her_ room so they could use it as a study area—and so that his wouldn't be so crowded.

The act hadn't come as a surprise to their other roommates, who know well that Beck and Jade have been sharing a bed since they were fifteen. Tori thought, though, that there'd been something so final about actually seeing their lifestyle in action that confirmed both all of her suspicions and her jealousies from high school. It's not at all that Tori finds herself crushing on Beck—those days are long gone. But watching him with his girlfriend—watching them together—only makes Tori want what they have even more than she already does.

As she sits at the kitchen counter eating her burrito, she checks the time again to see that she and Jade have to leave in just over ten minutes. As bad as she feels for possibly waking Beck up, she knows how upset Jade will be if Tori lets her sleep through the attendance-based class. After hopping off of her seat, Tori approaches Beck's bedroom door and listens for any noises that might indicate that Jade is awake. Hearing none, she slowly pushes open the door.

It takes her a second to process the sight in front of her, and—before she can shut the door and try to bleach her eyes of what she's just witnessed—Jade stops riding her boyfriend long enough to whip her head around. Tori squeezes her eyes closed and, reaching for the doorknob, awkwardly mumbles something about how they have to leave in ten minutes.

Soon enough, the door is closed, and Jade turns back around to face Beck. Whereas he looks mildly horrified, she lets out a stifled laugh and starts her movements quickly enough for the look on his face to return to what it had previously been—pure bliss.

"You have class in ten minutes," he moans. "I don't—," _grunt_, "I don't want you to be late."

"Babe, relax," Jade says, appreciating the way his fingers dig into her hips. Lazy morning sex is one of her favorite kinds—and she's not about to let class get in the way of them finishing.

Meanwhile, Tori feels like she might throw up the portion of the burrito that she'd eaten. She's getting her backpack prepared and still trying to get her thoughts in order ten minutes later when Jade emerges from the bedroom. She's in black jeans and Beck's t-shirt, makeup sloppily (and yet somehow nicely) applied and bag draped over her shoulder.

As the dark-haired girl approaches the door, Tori exasperatedly pulls her backpack on and follows Jade out of the apartment. "Wait," Tori says, catching the door as she steps out, "don't you want to eat breakfast?"

Jade shrugs, a tiny smirk crossing her mouth. "I kinda already did."

She turns around then, to catch the elevator going down the ground level, completely missing Tori's involuntary gag.

This whole _living-together_ thing is about to get very interesting.


	2. Buy Earplugs

**This is a flashback to move-in day.**

* * *

_The second rule of having roommates:_ Buy Earplugs.

* * *

"Beck, man, I don't think this is gonna fit through the door." Andre tilts his head to the side, as if he's envisioning how best to angle the bed frame. His friend stands across from him, holding the other side as he stands in his bedroom.

"Nah, we can get it. We're just gonna have to edge it in leg by leg," Beck says, determined to make his plan work. Though their new four-bedroom apartment had come fully furnished, Beck and his girlfriend had decided to move her full-size bed into his room so that their combined mattresses would create a king.

"How's it coming?" The girl in question asks, walking past them as she carries a box of things for her room (which will just be used as a study area once Beck's desk joins hers in it.)

"We're gettin' there," Andre answers, keeping his eyes on the metal frame that he and Beck are lifting.

"What I don't get," Tori says, emerging from her room to watch the guys, "is why you guys can't just share Beck's bed. I mean, you've slept in a twin together for like, five years—and this is two fulls put together. Do you really need all this extra space to sleep?"

Jade furrows her eyebrows before. "Who said it's for sleeping?" She asks, disappearing into her room so she can crack her smile.

Tori rolls her eyes and silently chastises herself for even questioning Jade's motives. Beck lets out a laugh and Andre shakes his head. "Trust me, Tori. As Beck's freshman year roommate, I can personally assure you that you'll be very, very happy to have your own room on the other side of the apartment."

Beck's cheeks flush just slightly; he and Jade had hardly followed the "No Sex While Andre's In The Room" rule, as Andre had frequently woken up in the middle of the night to the sounds of Jade's not-so-quiet moans and Beck's bed rocking against the wall. As much as they tried to keep the volume down, they usually couldn't help the inevitable noise created by their sex life.

Thirty minutes later, when the two full beds are side-by-side and Andre and Tori have returned to their side of the apartment to unpack, Jade begins tearing the king-size sheets out of the hard plastic wrapping. As she and Beck work together to make the bed, they've just barely laid the covers on when he comes around to her side.

"You," he says, wrapping his arms around her from behind, "did a _fantastic_ job of picking out these sheets." Jade leans into his embrace as she starts to feel him kiss her shoulder and inner neck. "I think we're really going to like them," Beck whispers, and then she's turning in his arms to kiss his lips. When she starts to unbutton his shirt, he breaks away to shut and lock the door—and returns quickly to pull her top off.

Within five minutes, all clothes are on the ground and his face is between her long, pale legs. Jade is in heaven as Beck skillfully works her in the ways he's so familiar with. His name escapes her mouth in a moan three or four times over before she comes, and Beck wipes his mouth as he kisses back up to her lips.

"Care to test the thickness of these walls?" He asks, grinning as his girlfriend lets her breathing slow.

"Do me," Jade dares him, spreading her legs again so he can position himself at her entrance.

"Well, we've gotta break in the new sheets somehow," Beck jokes, leaning down to kiss her before beginning to push inside. Jade's laugh turns into a sigh of pleasure as Beck starts moving, and her arms immediately loop under his so she can get a tight grip on his shoulder blades. He groans at the new contact—at the feeling of her body closer to his—and at this point Tori loses all hope that she's just been imagining the sounds in her head.

She decides not to say anything yet, and continues unpacking her boxes while trying to ignore the noises. Unfortunately for the brunette, though, the sounds are getting increasingly louder. They escalate steadily, in fact, until there's a period of nonstop moans and bed vs. wall-ness that can surely be heard throughout the entire apartment.

Tori drops the item in her hands and throws her arms up exasperatedly. "Seriously?! Already?!"

"Yep," she hears Andre answer her rhetorical question from his room next door.

Damn, these walls really are thin.

"We only moved in an hour ago!" Tori cries. "How are they already doing this?!" Lucky for the brunette, her shouts of frustration prevent her from hearing the climactic noise that fills the walls of Jade and Beck's room.

Jade, who had finished on top, rolls off of her boyfriend and lets her panting subside for a few seconds. "Have we ever had sex on a king bed?"

"I don't think so, no," Beck answers, propping himself up on his elbow to face her. "That was amazing, right? I mean it's always great, but that was...that was better than great."

"So much better," she agrees. "I think it's how much space we have to roll around. That was _fun_."

Beck smiles at her and her heart stops beating for a second. "I love you," he says, tracing an absent shape on her chest with his finger.

Jade pounces forward to kiss him, pushing him onto his back again as he holds her in his arms. "I love you, too. Think they heard us?"

Beck shrugs. "We haven't gotten any complaints. These walls are probably pretty thick."

Jade grins and kinks an eyebrow. "_Good_. Again?"

Beck laughs. "Until we're too tired to roll anymore."


	3. Encourage Each Other

_The third rule of having roommates:_ Encourage Each Other.

* * *

Jade groans as she pulls open the refrigerator door to get the soy milk out. It's eight in the morning—a _Monday_ morning—and her first class of the day is in an hour. Beck's is, too, which is why Jade brings two bowls of cereal back to their bedroom in hopes of using breakfast as a means to wake him up.

On any normal day, Beck would most likely be the one waking _her_ up. It's a big test week for the majority of students at NYU, though—and Beck's first is today. He'd stayed up until four in the morning cramming, and Jade knows how crazy he gets when he has to rely on coffee for energy instead of sleep. On top of the chaos, today happens to be his birthday (the only reason Jade is actually awake with him instead of sleeping in.)

When she re-enters the room, she sets the bowls on her nightstand and crawls back onto the bed. Beck is laying on his stomach, after having rolled over from spooning Jade when she'd left, and the side of his face is buried in the pillow.

"Beck," she whispers softly, beginning to run her fingers through his hair. Jade says his name a few more times before his eyes crack open lazily, and he tilts his head up to look at her. "Good morning," she says, sliding down to lay next to him. "Your test is in an hour." He groans, and she moves some hair out of his eyes. "Don't make that face; you'll do great. And your Captain Crunch is waiting for you on my nightstand."

Beck is still for a few seconds, and then he rolls forward on his shoulder just slightly to kiss her. "Can I just stay here and kiss you?" He asks, folding his fingers between the cracks in her hands as they lay side-by-side.

"No," Jade answers, smiling sweetly at him. "But on Thursday, when this week from hell is over, we'll do your birthday dinner—and then we can celebrate _all night_." She kisses him again and then sits up to grab the cereal bowls, one of which she hands to him.

They're both sitting Indian style, close to each other as possible, as they eat their breakfast together. Beck knows that Jade doesn't technically have to be awake for another few hours (as her first class of the day isn't until noon), but he also knows that not even her hatred of early mornings wouldn't stop her from waking up with him on his birthday. So he swallows his bite of Captain Crunch and leans over to kiss her. She isn't expecting it, and Beck's not sure that there's anything he likes more than the way her lips automatically meld to his. Jade knows his mouth better than he knows it, and she's mastered the art of kissing him so well that he has to blink a few times just to regain stability after each time she pulls away.

"Happy Birthday," she says against his smiling mouth. "I love you."

Later that day, Beck wakes up from an afternoon nap to one of his favorite smells. After running a hand through his bedhead, he slides out of the bed (that had felt so big and empty without his girlfriend) and heads into the kitchen. "Hi," he sighs, smiling at the beautiful girl standing in front of the counter.

"Hi," Jade replies, leaning back against his body behind her. "How was the nap?"

"Lonely," he admits, kissing her hair, "without you. But my eyes aren't closing on me anymore, which is good because I've got quite a bit more cramming to do. How's your studying been going?"

"Well I stopped for a little break," she explains, eyeing the iced cake in front of her. She turns her head to look up at him and he meets her gaze. "Happy Birthday."

Beck leans down to close the space between their lips, pulling her body closer to his as they kiss. As soon as they pull apart, he grabs some silverware and takes a seat at the table. Jade brings the cake over, along with some plates, and sits next to him before cutting two slices.

Beck takes the first bite of his piece and a grin immediately appears on his face. "Babe, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep your dirty little secret if you keep making me desserts like this."

"The fact that I like to bake is not a dirty secret," Jade argues. "Just something not a lot of people know about me."

"Really?" Beck asks, playfully egging her on. "Is that why you deny it any time anyone comes close to figuring out that you make the best cookies on the planet?"

"It's therapeutic. It keeps me from killing everyone, or setting things on fire, or whatever. If people knew, they'd call it 'cute'," she claims, cringing at the word, "and expect me to make things for them—in which case, I _would_ set them on fire."

Beck laughs and swallows his second-to-last bite. "Well, hey, if that means more of your desserts for me, I think I'm very okay with it." Jade smiles. "You studying for the rest of the night?"

"Ugh," she groans. "Don't remind me. Bio test tomorrow at nine. Tori wants to pull an all-nighter so that we can just go straight to the exam with all of it fresh on our minds."

"You can do it," Beck reassures her, picking up both of their plates to rinse them in the sink. "And when you need a power nap around two in the morning, I'll lay with you and get you up when you need me to."

Jade scoffs. "Babe, I love you, but no way in hell am I taking a nap with you." Beck looks slightly offended by her comment—as she never really even takes naps _without_ him. She rises from her seat to meet him in the kitchen, and walks into his open arms. "If I get into a bed with you, either we're going to end up having sex or I'll fall asleep for the night."

"I could totally wake you up!" He defends, his tone disappointed.

"Beck," she reasons sympathetically, "if I was laying on you, asleep, in our comfortable bed—and you were to wake me up to tell me I had more studying to do, I would probably slit your throat. I will not take a midnight nap with you." Jade kisses him then, since his lips are pouty anyways, and pulls back to smile at him.

And he might still be upset about the whole nap thing if she didn't look so damn adorable.

It's around eleven thirty when Beck appears in the living room, where Jade and Tori have been studying together for over four hours. "I'm headed to Starbucks to grab some coffee," he says, pulling on his brown cargo jacket. "I know you guys need to study, but Tori—can I get you anything?"

"A pumpkin spice latte would be awesome," the brunette replies. "Thanks, Beck."

"No problem," he answers with a smile. After bending over to give a quick kiss to Jade, he grabs his beanie to keep his head warm and heads out the door.

When he returns almost thirty minutes later, he's carrying a cardboard cup holder with four coffees, as well as a small bouquet of flowers. Tori is confused at first; the flowers obviously aren't for her, but everyone knows that Jade despises them. He sets the bouquet down on the table first, and then hands the girls their drinks before delivering Andre's to him in his room. As soon as he comes back, Beck sits on the arm of his girlfriend's chair.

"For when you need a break," he says, handing her the flowers that she would later use as a de-stressing mechanism when her scissors destroyed them.

"Thank you," Jade replies, accepting the bouquet and the kiss he plants on her lips. "How's your studying going?"

"Eh. The History of Theatre is even more boring than it sounds," Beck mutters. "How about you guys?"

Tori sighs. "We've been trying to explain the Krebs Cycle to each other for about an hour now. At the rate we're going, we'll be up until at least four."

"Ouch. Andre's been at Differential Equations in Calculus since lunch… I think he's about to drown in the coffee I brought him."

Jade laughs, and Tori shakes her head and smiles. "Poor guy. God, I hate test week."

"Same," Beck nods. "And speaking of that—I'm gonna get back to the books. I'll come check on you guys later." After giving Jade one last kiss, he returns to their bedroom to finish his studying for the night.

It's two in the morning when he comes back into the living room to find Tori and Jade still working. He lets them know he's going to bed and wishes them luck, and both girls are undeniably envious of the fact that he gets to sleep.

Three hours later, after Tori has nodded off for the third time, she closes her book and pushes it away from her. "I never want to see, hear, or think about science ever again for the rest of my life," she mumbles, slumping her head down onto the table.

"We need to sleep," Jade agrees. "I probably won't be able to wake myself up in a few hours, so just make sure I'm up by 8:30."

Tori lifts her head to give her roommate a grimacing look. "After what happened last time, I don't think I ever want to try waking you up again."

Jade rolls her eyes. "I can barely keep my eyes open and I'm going to need all the sleep I can get—and Beck's just as tired. Trust me, morning sex is not a thing during test week."

Tori sighs. "Swear that if I walk into your room at 8:30, I'll be _actually waking you up_."

"Swear."

"Fine," the brunette says, rising from her seat. "I'll see you at 8:30."

"Thanks," Jade replies. "Night."

"Night."

.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Tori presses her ear to the door of Beck and Jade's bedroom, but hears nothing yet again. Remembering Jade's promise from last night, she quietly pushes open the door, not wanting to wake Beck in the process of getting his girlfriend up. Thankfully for Tori, they're actually asleep—and yet she still finds herself caught off guard by the sight in front of her.

Beck is laying on his back, clearly sleeping heavily. Jade's body is draped over his so that they're lopsidedly chest-to-chest, and her head is buried in his neck. His arm is around her—his hand rested on her lower back—and her left arm is stretched up to lay on his chest.

Tori admires it for a few seconds (while also silently burning with jealousy), and then slowly moves around to Jade's side of the bed. She reaches out her arm and pushes gently on Jade's back in an admittedly weak attempt to wake her. When nothing happens, Tori lets out a hushed groan and walks over to Beck's side. She figures that not only is he far less intimidating, but also probably easier to wake up.

She proves herself right when she shakes his arm a bit, and it's enough for his eyes to crack open. "Beck," she whispers. He breathes in tiredly and widens his eyes, so Tori continues. "Sorry to wake you. Jade and I have to leave for our test in ten minutes. Can you wake her up? I'll get her stuff together."

"Yeah, sure," he answers, nodding his head. "Thanks."

Tori moves around the room, then, getting Jade's bag and making sure that she has everything in it that she'll need. She's stuffing a few pencils in a pocket when she starts paying sly attention to the couple in the bed beside her.

"Jade," Beck begins softly, as he rubs soothing circles on her back. He uses his other hand to start moving her tangled hair out of her face, and he brushes it slowly behind her ear. "Jade, babe, it's time to get up." Beck kisses her forehead and her eyelids start to move, so he continues rubbing her back. "You've gotta leave for your test soon."

At the sound of those words, she lifts her head from his neck and begins blinking to wake herself up. "Good morning," he says, turning her attention back to him. He kisses her lips, because really, he can't help himself.

"What's Tori doing here?" She asks, her voice thick with sleep, as she spots the brunette in the corner of the bedroom.

"She's getting your stuff together. She came in to wake you up," Beck explains.

"I'm gonna make us some coffee. I'll meet you in the kitchen in a few minutes," Tori says, carrying both bags out of the room.

Jade sighs heavily. "I don't want to go to this test."

"I know you don't. But you're going to do great; I know it." He kisses her again, and she realizes that she doesn't really care what grade she gets on the test so long as she gets to come home to Beck.

But she gets a 94 anyways.


	4. Stay Healthy

**Someone requested more Andre.**

* * *

_The fourth rule of having roommates:_ Stay Healthy.

* * *

"Beck. Beck, wake up."

Jade tosses her arm across her boyfriend's chest, effectively bringing him out of his sleep.

"What time is it?" He asks tiredly, bringing his hand up to rub his eyes.

"Two thirty," she informs him, already pushing herself to sit up in their bed. "But something's wrong."

Beck yawns and watches as the wheels of Jade's brain turn in silence. Despite his girlfriend's solidly characteristic habit of sleeping very deeply, she has a gut like nothing Beck has ever seen. Back in high school, Beck had once commented that her strong intuition was exactly what would make her a great mother—which, of course, earned him a quick sucker punch to the stomach.

Thanks to Beck's protective nature, he'd made Jade promise to him a while back that she would always wake him when she sensed something was off. It doesn't happen often, but it also doesn't come as such a surprise to him that they're getting out of bed in the middle of the night for a reason that has yet to be determined.

Beck follows her out of the bedroom, and it only takes a few seconds for Jade to discover exactly what the issue is. "Do you hear that?" She asks, spinning around to face Beck.

He furrows his eyebrows. "Is someone throwing up?"

"It's Tori," Jade insists, moving again to head in the direction of her roommate's bathroom. After knocking on the door and receiving a muffled "come in," Jade steps into the room to see Tori bent over in front of her toilet. "Oh, god. You have the virus, don't you?"

Tori grimaces and nods her head before spitting again into the bowl. "Kill me," she mutters. "I knew I should have moved seats when that girl in my English class started coughing."

Jade is about to reply when another voice comes from behind her, outside the bathroom. "Is she okay?" Beck asks, prompting his girlfriend to lean her head back out of the door.

"She'll be okay," Jade answers. "She picked up the virus that's been going around. You go back to bed—I'll be there in a minute." Beck nods and kisses her forehead before returning to his room and flopping back onto the bed. Meanwhile, Jade goes into the kitchen to get some juice and nausea pills to bring back to her friend.

When she arrives back in Tori's room, the brunette has brushed her teeth and crawled back under her covers. She graciously accepts the medicine and cranberry juice from Jade, thanking her before swallowing the pills.

"Those should keep your stomach settled for a few hours," Jade informs her. "Sleep in as much as you can—don't get up for Bio tomorrow. Just text me when you're awake and I'll come check in. Got it?"

Tori nods. "Thanks. I really appreciate it. Sorry I woke you up," she croaks.

"No worries," Jade promises. "Goodnight." Once she's back in her own room, she sees (not to her surprise) that Beck has been waiting up for her. Without saying a word, she climbs back into bed and curls herself into his arms. He drops a quick kiss to her hair, and both of them are back asleep within the minute.

The next morning, the couple wakes up to learn that Andre plans on skipping his classes for the day to take care of their sick roommate. Beck hands his girlfriend a glass of water before pouring one for himself. "Is Tori still sleeping?" He asks, pulling cereal out of the nearby cabinet.

"Yeah," Andre replies, "but she's gonna need one of us here to help her out, so I don't mind doing it."

"Agreed," the actor says. "I'm done around two o'clock—I can bring some soup home for her."

Andre almost replies, but is ultimately distracted by the look that Jade is giving him from where she sits at the kitchen counter. "You like her," she deadpans, a sly smile hinting on her lips.

"What? No, I…I don't," Andre sputters out—but he's always been a terrible liar and Jade and Beck are seeing right through him.

"You crushing on Tori, man?" Beck chuckles and takes a seat next to Jade. Andre's cheeks are getting hotter as he turns away from them to get himself an apple from the fruit bowl. "Hey, as long as it's not Jade, fall for whoever you want," he says, and his girlfriend silently chokes on her water for a split second.

_One of these days that age-old, junior year secret is going to have to come out._

"Tori and I are friends," Andre defends himself. "We've been friends for a long time. I'm not looking to screw that up."

"But you _are_ looking to screw…her," Jade adds, grinning. Beck laughs and Andre rolls his eyes, and it isn't until later that Jade gets a text proving the truth in her half-joke.

Text [**incoming**] - _Andre_

Pleeeeease dont say anything to Tori about our convo this morning

Jade laughs to herself in class and replies quickly.

Text [**outgoing**] - _Andre_

Why, because I'm right? ;)

.

Text [**incoming**] - _Andre_

No

Text [**incoming**] - _Andre_

Maybe

.

Text [**outgoing**] - _Andre_

HA. Knew it.

.

Text [**incoming**] - _Andre_

Just dont say anything!

.

Text [**outgoing**] - _Andre_

Well are you gonna do anything about it?

.

Text [**incoming**] - _Andre_

I dont know yet. Trust me, ur just lucky to have Beck and already know who youre ending up with. I hate this stuff

Jade raises a skeptical eyebrow and re-reads the text from Andre. Has Beck talked to him about marrying her? On a different note, can she really deny that she probably _will_ end up with him?

Text [**outgoing**] - _Andre_

Wait – who says I'm "ending up" with Beck?

.

Text [**incoming**] - _Andre_

U know what I mean. Im pretty sure that if Beck proposed tomorrow you wouldn't say no...

.

Text [**outgoing**] - _Andre_

Actually I would.

.

Text [**incoming**] - _Andre_

?

.

Text [**outgoing**] - _Andre_

Okay I wouldn't. But still - wtf does this have to do with you and Tori?

.

Text [**incoming**] - _Andre_

My point is that you guys don't have to deal with all this complicated dating shit. Ur lucky. Just promise not to tell Tori

.

Text [**outgoing**] - _Andre_

Fine. And you don't tell Beck that I'd say yes if he proposed. He already gets way too eager about that stuff and I don't want him getting any ideas.

.

Text [**incoming**] - _Andre_

Deal

Despite her urge to think more about the conversation, Jade opts instead to tune into the lecture. She may not want to pay attention for herself, but Tori will expect the notes she missed in her absence.

It's just after two in the afternoon when Beck arrives back at the apartment, his arms full of things he'd bought on the walk home from class. He first sets Jade's coffee, which he'd picked up from Starbucks for when she arrives home in half an hour, on the kitchen counter. After dropping his backpack by the table, he walks over to Tori's room and knocks carefully on the door.

"Come in," the brunette calls hoarsely from inside—and so he does.

"Hey," Beck says. "Where's Andre? I thought he was skipping his classes today."

Tori lets out a gnarly cough before she can reply. "He just went out to get lunch for himself and pick up my antibiotics."

"Oh, nice. Well I brought back some soup. Jade said you like Chicken Noodle?"

"I do," she says, smiling weakly as she sits up slowly in her bed. She accepts the soup from him, along with the napkins and spoon. "Thank you so much."

"No big deal," he answers honestly. "How's your day been?"

"It wouldn't be nearly as bearable without Andre here," Tori confesses. "He's been so sweet—getting me everything I need, offering to help in any way he can…He's great."

Beck smiles and bites back what he _could_ spill to her. He's a man of his word, though, and he's not about to break any promises (or get himself into the middle of anything at all). Drama—particularly relationship drama—is simply not Beck's forte.

Tori, however, has different plans.

"Can I ask you something?"

Beck gulps. "Uh, sure," he answers, a dopey, clueless look appearing on his face.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want. I don't want to trap you into girl talk or anything," she begins—and, even sick, Beck thinks she might be the nicest manipulator he's ever met. "But, I've been thinking lately. About Andre…and me. I know you guys are close, so I was just going to ask you if…maybe you could talk to him? I know this sounds so high school," she continues rambling, "but with him I'm just extra nervous about all of this stuff because we're such good friends and we're _roommates_, my god, and I wouldn't want to—"

"Tori," Beck interrupts. "I gotcha. I'll uh… I'll talk to him."

"Really? Because that would—"

"Really," he affirms, rising from the bed. "But promise me something." Her eyebrows rise and he looks almost desperate as the next words leave his mouth. "Next time, use the other _girl_ in the apartment for girl talk?"

Tori holds back a laugh that she knows will hurt her sore throat, choosing instead to simply smile. Beck leaves her to her soup and _Gossip Girl_ marathon, then, and plops himself on the couch to wait for Jade to arrive back home. Lucky for him, she comes ten minutes before she usually does due to her class's early release.

"Hi," he says eagerly, popping up from his seat. "You look beautiful, as always."

"You saw me this morning," Jade scoffs, accepting his kiss before placing her Starbucks in the microwave to heat it up.

"You looked good then and you look good now," Beck explains, still smiling. "How were your classes?"

"Class wasn't the interesting part, actually," she says, taking her coffee out and grabbing his hand with her free one. She leads him over to the couch, where she drapes her legs over his lap and curls her body as close to his as she can. His arms curve around her body, one laying over her thighs and the other wrapping around her torso. "Andre texted me," she continues, keeping his full attention. "And, of course, I was right."

"About the Tori thing?"

"Yup. He's got it bad," she says, hiding a smirk in the long sip of coffee she takes. Beck sighs and fills her in on his conversation with their sickly roommate. "Wait, so—"

"She likes him, too."

Jade sits in silence for a minute, and Beck is slightly bothered by the fact that he can't read her mind. "This could be good," she finally says. "This could be good, or it could be really bad."

"True…but what do you mean?"

"On one hand, I do _not_ want to listen to the two of them getting it on from across the apartment," she says, and Beck lets out a chuckle. "But on the other hand…if they're busy with each other, they won't care or complain as much about _our _noise."

"Of course," Beck says, laughing. "Of course those are the first conclusions you draw from this situation."

"Either way," Jade says, gulping down another sip of coffee, "things are about to get interesting."

* * *

**If you have any ideas or anything you want to see, just tell me and maybe I'll do it. I only have like three more ideas for this series anyways.**


	5. Enjoy the Company

**Longest one yet, and it was so damn fun to write. Plzzz review.**

* * *

_The fifth rule of having roommates: _Enjoy the Company.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you."

Beck leans down to kiss his girlfriend, tightening his hold on her as he does.

"You might not be leaving me," Jade says, smirking at the confused look on his face. She pulls away from him just enough to open the purse slung over her shoulder, and promptly pulls out his boarding pass. "You left this on the kitchen counter," she informs him, handing him the plane ticket. "Though now that I think about it, I should have just kept it from you so that you wouldn't be able to go."

Beck grins and sticks the ticket into his jacket. "I'll be back Sunday afternoon. And I'll send pictures of me with all of the hot girls I meet at Robbie's film school," he jokes, earning him an eye roll from Jade.

"Take all the pictures you want." She shrugs her shoulder and a devilish smile appears on her face, causing Beck's stomach to drop. "Tori and I are going out tonight," she says, confirming his fear. "It's too bad my boyfriend won't be able to fend off the _plethora_ of guys because he's too busy flirting with other girls halfway across the country."

"Baaaaabe," he whines, pulling her back into his arms. "I will do anything—I'll promise not to so much even _look_ at a female person while we're in Denver—if you just stay in tonight. Please?"

"Hmm," Jade mumbles, pretending to think over his offer. "I think I'm gonna pass. We've been looking forward to this night for a while." Beck's face falls and Jade moves her hands up to tangle her fingers in the base of his hair. "You're so sexy when you're jealous," she says, as a smile tugs at her lips. The pout remains on Beck's lips long enough for Jade to reach up and kiss them.

They're interrupted only by Andre and Tori getting out of the car they'd all come in, as it's about time for the guys to make their way inside of the airport.

"Call me when you land?" Jade asks, and Beck leans in for another kiss.

"And as much as I possibly can," he promises. "Please be careful tonight," he says, pulling her in for a hug once she agrees. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, babe," Jade says, kissing him again when they pull back. "I'll see you Sunday. And don't worry," she whispers, "I'll send you _plenty_ of pictures later tonight." The smile on her face and kink of her eyebrow makes Beck's lips curve up into a grin before they pull away.

"I love you," he says again, turning back to see her once more before he and Andre enter the airport. Jade blows her boyfriend a kiss and Tori yells for them to have fun, and the weekend is off to quite the start.

Not surprisingly (being that they're two young, attractive girls), Tori and Jade are eyed and even hit on by nearly every guy in the bar. They flirt back—partially because it's harmless fun and partially because they're getting free drinks out of it—until it's close to two in the morning and both of them are sufficiently drunk. They work together to turn down every guy's offer to take them home opting instead to catch a taxi.

"That was fun!" Tori says cheerily, opening her eyes wide as she looks at her roommate. "We should... We should do that again! Just you and me! You know?"

"Mhmmm," Jade agrees, nodding her heavy head. "Guys normally _never_ hit on me because Beck scares them all away," she complains, and her voice takes a higher pitch than it usually does. She pauses, and then breaks out in a grin that has Tori drunkenly asking her what she's laughing about.

"You know what's funny?" Jade says, clicking on the screen of her phone so that the screen lights up. Tori sees she has a new text from Beck, and Jade just snickers. "He's been texting me all night, worried that guys are going to _prey_ on me. He actually used the word 'prey'," she laughs, making Tori giggle alongside her. "He's so weird."

"Aww," the brunette coos, setting her hand on Jade's arm (because they're drunk, of course, and neither of them has any concept of personal space). "He's being all cute and protective! He loooooves you."

Little do the girls know, they're not the only ones teasing a very jumpy Beck Oliver. Upon his friends' arrival in Colorado, Robbie had taken Andre and Beck out to his favorite pizza place. As much as he's trying to focus on having fun with the guys, Beck can't help but worry about his girlfriend. Despite the pictures of her and Tori and the reassuring (if drunk) texts she's sent him, he still finds himself consumed with the idea that some jackass is going to take advantage of her.

"Six years later and nothing's changed," are Andre's words that jostle Beck from his thoughts. Robbie laughs from beside him and Beck furrows his eyebrows.

"Huh?" He says, only earning more teasing laughter from his friends.

"You and Jade have been dating for six years," Robbie explains, "and you're still just as whipped as you were when you first asked her out."

"It's adorable, really," Andre adds, grinning, "the control she has over you."

"Wha—" Beck opens his mouth to protest, but settles instead for a swig of his beer. "Look," he says, gesturing a hand to one side, "worrying about my girlfriend going out alone while I'm away does not make me whipped."

"But she's not alone," Robbie points out. "She's with Tori."

"Yeah," Beck agrees sarcastically. "I'm sure Tori's doing everything she can to make sure Jade doesn't get hit on at the bar."

Andre laughs. "So guys flirt with them at the bar," he says, shrugging his shoulders. "It's Tori and Jade-that's gonna happen regardless of whether or not we're there."

Before Beck can reply with something about how it's different when he's there to mark his territory (or maybe something that didn't sound so whipped—er, possessive), Robbie interrupts. "Wait, _we_? Are you and Tori together now?"

"Aha," Beck says, nodding at Andre from across the table. "Who's the whipped one now?" When Robbie asks for an explanation and Andre chooses only to drink his beer, Beck continues. "He and Tori have been hooking up for two weeks now—and he still hasn't gotten the balls to tell her he actually likes her for her, not just for the sex."

Robbie's eyebrows shoot up and Andre is quick to defend himself. "No sex yet," he clarifies. "I don't wanna sleep with her if we're not together. I'm just...waiting for the right time. I don't wanna freak her out or anything. But seriously, enough about me. Robbie, you're the one we came to visit. Any ladies in your life?"

"Not anything serious. Film takes up so much of my time, it's hard to even think about keeping up with a girlfriend. Beck," he says, directing the attention to the friend he's sitting by in their booth, "I take it you and Jade are still the golden couple?"

Beck sets his beer down and smiles. "We're great. By the way, she and Tori are back at the apartment now, Andre—since I know you weren't gonna ask me to keep you updated," he teases. "But yeah, Jade and I are going strong. Don't expect that to change anytime soon," he says, still smiling when he looks down at his phone to see that he has an incoming call. "I'm gonna take this real quick; it's her," he explains, excusing himself as he slides out of his seat and heads outside.

"Hello?"

"Hiiiii," she answers, and he knows her well enough to be able to make a pretty accurate guess on how many drinks she's had.

"Hi, darling," Beck says happily, fully aware of how much more romance he can get away with when dealing with drunkJade.

"I missed your voice," she says, and even the slurred delivery doesn't affect Beck in the slightest—his heart does a flip anyways.

"I miss you already," he confesses. "A lot. I wish you were here."

"I wish _you_ were here," she repeats. "How am I s'posed to fall asleep without you?"

He chuckles and sticks his free hand into a pocket of his coat to keep himself warm. "I think your little friend Tequila will help you out with the sleeping thing."

"Babe," Jade protests, sounding as if she's hearing her voice for the first time. "I don't have a friend named Tequila."

Beck laughs louder now, and he thinks he can hear her smile through the phone. "God, I miss you."

She's quiet for a few moments, until, "Maybe I could find a way to help you?" Her voice is low and mischievous, and Beck finds himself curious to see what his intoxicated girlfriend has come up with.

"And what might that way be?" He asks, but then his phone beeps with a text message from Jade and she waits silently for him to get it. "Babe?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. And I'm telling Robbie and Andre to finish their food as fast as possible so that I can get back to the house and give that picture a better look. Did I mention I love you?"

"I love _you_," she says, grinning to herself. "Oh, and, Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"Going out isn't as fun without you."

Beck smiles. "Thank you, my love. I'll text you as soon as we hang up."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

_Click._

.

The next day is Hangover City for Jade and Tori, who work together to put the pieces of their night together. Several bottles of water, Advils, and bathroom trips later, the girls find themselves feeling much better by the afternoon.

It's a lazy day, as neither girl has too much homework to do and there are no boyfriends to be entertained. They lounge around happily in yoga pants and sweatshirts, watching movies and putting off all responsibilities for tomorrow. Later in the night, Jade has the idea to order in sushi—which pairs greatly with the bottle of white wine Tori brings out of the kitchen.

"You know what I love most about the guys being gone?" Tori's out-of-the-blue question doesn't come as much of a surprise, as they've been flitting between conversation topics and each is on her third glass of wine.

"Hmm?" Jade replies, sucking the seed from another edemame.

"I love not having to shave. I think that's the best thing in the world."

Jade grimaces. "I had to shave today, for tomorrow. Do you know how exhausting it is to have to be constantly _groomed_ basically all the time? That's been my life since I was fourteen and Beck and I started hooking up regularly. And he doesn't even really care if I haven't shaved in a while, but it drives _me_ crazy."

"Ugh, I would kill to have a guy who didn't mind it. But I still have to keep up impressions," she sighs, rolling her eyes.

"So you and Andre, huh?" Jade says with a smirk. "Beck told me he saw you guys go into his room after we went out last weekend."

Tori nods her head, and Jade contemplates breaking the promise she'd made to her boyfriend about not getting involved. She thinks it's completely ridiculous for two people who clearly have feelings for each other to just mess around and ignore the rest.

"We haven't had sex yet," Tori admits. "I know that's a huge step, though—and so does he. Once we sleep together, there's not really any going back to the whole 'friends' thing."

"God," Jade says, taking another sip of her wine, "I am so glad Beck and I weren't friends before we started dating. I mean, obviously he's my best friend _now_, but I could never just be friends with him. That's why things were awkward as fuck when we broke up in high school. We were always stuck in this weird middle ground of wanting to hate each other but not being able to."

"When did you guys have sex for the first time?" The brunette asks, finishing off her third glass.

Normally, Jade would be bothered by the curiosity of her roommate. But she's tipsy, and she and Tori have been having fun this weekend, and she misses her boyfriend way more than she wants to admit—so she chooses to take the chance to talk about him. "Well we started dating in October of eighth grade. We waited about a year and a half, until the summer after freshman year."

Jade pauses to reminisce about the time she and Beck had decided to lose their virginities to each other. "We were at his family's lake house, and his parents were out at a barbecue with some of their friends." She laughs, and Tori has to smile because of how cute she thinks it is to see Jade—stubborn, sassy, poker-face Jade—get so blissful over a memory. "We were so clumsy and nervous. But hey, practice makes perfect."

"So I've heard," Tori retorts, nodding at Jade's bedroom wall.

"Oh, please, it's not like you're not getting any action." Jade kinks her eyebrow and pours more wine into her glass. "Andre seems like he'd be...fun."

"He's pretty vanilla, though—which I love. I'm not spontaneous enough for anything too kinky."

Jade, who has to blink a few times to regain her stable vision, almost scoffs at the other girl's comment. "I'm not exactly a fan of vanilla," she says, which doesn't come as much of a surprise to Tori. She had seen the handcuffs in Beck's RV a few years ago, badly (and quickly?) hidden in the laundry bin. "Honestly," Jade laughs, "his kinks turn me on more than probably anything else."

"No way he's as kinky as you are," Tori debates, pressing for more information that their drunk brains both know she'll get. When Jade says nothing, simply grinning into her glass, Tori's jaw falls open. "Beck? Really? He seems so chill!"

"You'd be surprised," Jade replies, still smiling as memories of her and Beck's craziest bedroom experiences float to the front of her mind.

"He's always so protective of you and stuff... I guess it's just weird to think that he'd be risky at all." Tori narrows her eyes. "Is he weird about sharing the power? He seems like he wouldn't ever let you do any work."

Jade laughs and takes another sip. "I think he originally wished that I'd just be happy on the bottom, but he says he loves when we're switched."

"Hmm," Tori wonders aloud, nodding her head. "See, I'm totally good with the guy on top. You don't have to do any work; it's way more relaxing."

"Sometimes I'm in the mood to let him do everything—but he knows I usually need as much control as he does."

"Ugh," Tori groans. "It must be so nice to have someone that knows exactly what you need in bed. I think Steven and I _could_ have had that, but we didn't date long enough for the sex to be that comfortable. But you and Beck... How long have you been dating again?"

"Six years," the darker-haired girl answers, unable to hold back the smile that appears on her face (especially considering she's on her fourth glass of wine). "I've trained him so, so well," she says, and her roommate laughs at Jade's mischievous grin. "And for all the shit I give him, there's no way I could ever be without him." Tori's eyebrows shoot up at the sudden spill of sensitivity on Jade's part. "Not just because he's my best friend, or whatever," she continues, her words slurring. "But because I don't think anyone could do what he does to me. I mean...you think I'm bitchy _now_? I don't even want to think about what I'd be like if I hadn't had a steady sex life with him since I was fifteen."

Tori grins and dumps the rest of the bottle into her empty glass. "You were always meaner to me in high school when you and Beck were broken up."

A content smile appears on Jade's face as she lifts her arms in a knowing way. "And now you know why."

"Yanno," Tori sighs. "I didn't really know how living with you would go over. A part of me maybe thought you still hated me. But I have to say... I've had a lot of fun this weekend."

Jade lets out a small laugh and nods her head once. "Same here, Vega. Same here."

Less than twenty-four hours later, on that late Sunday afternoon, Beck and Andre are walking back into their apartment for the first time all weekend. Jade and Tori had decided to surprise them by cooking a homemade meal, which had surprised, impressed, and excited the guys.

Tori and Andre volunteer to do the dishes, leaving their roommates to return to their bedroom. The others know well enough to play some music while they work to drown out any noises they'd rather not hear, and find satisfaction in getting to catch up with each other about the weekend.

Tori reminds herself of how nice it is that—hook up buddy or not—Andre has been and still is her best friend. She wonders if maybe, one day, he could be her best friend in the way that Jade said Beck was hers.

Meanwhile, said couple is already on their bed together, making up for lost time. What can they say? Practice does make perfect.

* * *

**What did ya like? Dislike? Any ideas for future drabbles?**


End file.
